


It's Complicated

by AoifeLaufeyson



Series: Aoife's Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Getting Together, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Thanos? Never met him, The Statesman reached Earth safely, Underage Kissing, Underage Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, perceived cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson/pseuds/AoifeLaufeyson
Summary: When The Statesman reached Earth, no one was really surprised Tony and Loki ended up in bed together. It was more surprising when they discovered real feelings for other. But things became complicated when they both realized that the other harbored feelings for someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Iron Man Big Bang 2018/2019
> 
> Tony Stark Bingo: A5 - Loki Laufeyson

Whiskey brown eyes opened to look over at the sleeping face of the God of Mischief, peaceful and oddly sweet when so relaxed. Tony was pretty sure that Loki would throw him out of another window if he ever told anyone that he thought the god looked sweet in his sleep, so he kept the observation to himself. Not wanting to wake his lover quite yet, Tony lay still, content to feel powerful arms wrapped around him, making him feel safe. 

He thought over the past couple of weeks since the Asgardians had arrived on the Statesman. Tony and the rest of the Avengers had been happy to welcome the refugees, coordinating with the UN and the Norwegian government to settle this otherwise uninhabited stretch of cliffside real estate. The fact that Tony outright bought the land from the Norwegian government and then gave it to Thor helped considerably. That said, everyone was considerably less enthusiastic about the presence of Thor’s troublesome brother. He may have paid for his crimes as far as Asgard was concerned, but the Earth’s greatest defenders were less forgiving. Thor had to talk fast, giving his word as King of Asgard that Loki no longer wished to rule this realm, had never in truth wished to rule, and bore no malicious intent towards the Earth or her people. 

In the end, it was Tony who convinced the rest to go along with it. He saw something when he looked at Loki that he figured no one else, except maybe Thor, saw in the God. He saw sincerity. He saw the love Loki bore for his brother, and his commitment to stay and rebuild Asgard. He saw the pain of someone who thought he had lost everything and was miraculously given a second chance. If anyone could understand that, it was Tony. And so with Thor’s urging and Tony’s acceptance, Loki was welcomed along with the rest of the Asgardians. 

Really, no one was surprised when he and Tony ended up in bed together all of three days after the Statesman’s arrival. Bruce walked in on them and stood gaping while Tony grinned and gave his trademark line, “C’mon, this isn’t even the worst thing you’ve caught me doing.” Loki snickered, Bruce fled, and somehow, they were still sharing a bed, two weeks later. Tony had rarely been with someone that long, aside from Pepper, and he found he rather liked it. Loki was gorgeous, of course, and well, a god in bed, but it was more than that. Tony found him to be snarky, sassy, and irreverent. He was brilliant, if not knowledgeable about Earth technology. He claimed that such things were beneath him, but he still absorbed every word Tony said whenever he talk about his tech. 

Tony especially loved the fact that Loki was self-sufficient, if necessary. There was nothing the god needed that he could not make himself if the need arose. As an engineer and a builder, that was something Tony respected and admired in the other man. He doubted he could do as well, in fact. His own knowledge was extensive, but it was much more focused on a narrow realm of expertise. Loki, on the other hand, may not have known everything there was to know, but he did seem to know at least something about everything. Tony had yet to find a subject that Loki didn’t have at least passing familiarity with. 

As if he could feel the weight of Tony’s thoughts on him, Loki woke, emerald eyes calmly meeting brown ones. “Good morning, Anthony,” he purred. “Sleep well?” Not waiting for an answer, he wrapped his arms a little tighter around Tony, one hand snaking into his soft curls, and pulled him in for a slow, languorous kiss. The kiss deepened into something more passionate, and it was some time later before either of them spoke anything beyond gasping each other’s name.

Later that morning, they emerged from their shared quarters to the sound of a quinjet landing not too far off. Tony turned to Loki, suddenly excited. “Lokes! I almost forgot, Parker is coming today. I told you about him, remember? Spiderman? Anyway, I promised to bring him as part of his internship, and unlike the last trip, he should actually learn something this time. I had a helluva time getting his aunt to agree, it's like she doesn't trust me or something. I tell you, it hurts my feelings!”

Loki smiled fondly, and kept an arm around Tony as he listened to him talk, and they watched the jet sink slowly to the ground. The Midgardians had made impressive advancements since the last time he'd spent any significant length of time in the realm. Asgard had practically stagnated in comparison.

The jet completed its landing sequence and its single passenger disembarked. At first, Loki thought he was a child. He was shorter than Tony, and quite slender, almost willowy. But Tony had identified him as Spiderman, who Loki knew to be one of Midgard's defenders, so he couldn't still be a child. Whatever his age, he was breathtakingly beautiful. Soft, brown curls framed a flawless face featuring the biggest, chocolate brown eyes Loki had ever seen. Tony's eyes were also brown, but his had a lighter tone to them. Looking into the warm depths of these eyes, Loki decided that brown, in any shade, was his new favorite eye color. When the young man looked in their direction, his entire self seemed to light up from within as he smiled. Pure happiness shone from his eyes, and Loki felt his breath catch at the sight. 

He wondered what Tony would think of his attraction to the newcomer. It would not be remarkable on Asgard, but he knew humans were very different about some things. Would the man be offended or hurt if Loki expressed his appreciation for this young warrior? He looked carefully at Tony, trying to gauge what his reaction might be. Loki was a little shocked to see the signs of deep pain and intense desire on his lover's face as he watched the other man walk towards them. What did this mean? Obviously Tony felt something for the young man. Had they been lovers previously? But Tony hadn't said anything, and he hadn't been shy about acknowledging previous lovers before. Looking back at Parker, he saw no sign of the conflict and turmoil Tony was clearly going through. Loki remained coolly polite through the introductions, not wanting to offend anyone until he had a better feel for the situation. 

Later, he found Tony alone for a moment and drew him aside. “Anthony. I wish to speak with you about something that may be-- delicate.”

Tony raised one elegant eyebrow at that. “Sure, what’s on your gorgeous mind, babe?”

“Is it common among Midgardians to have more than one lover? For a pair to share another lover between them?” Loki had learned in a short amount of time that Tony had very little shame—especially when it came to sex—so he felt comfortable asking these questions directly.

Tony let out a barked shout of surprised laughter. “Oh my god, Loki, are you actually asking if we can have a threesome? Who is it? Not one of the Avengers, surely, so an Asgardian? Or a local maybe? C’mon, spill, Lokes, who caught your eye?”

Loki was relieved that Tony seemed open to the idea. It was common enough on Asgard, but Midgardians could be touchy about the strangest things sometimes. “No, not a local nor an Asgardian. I find that the young Man of Spiders is quite exquisite, and I can see that you--”

“No.” Tony face was suddenly as hard as the iron he named himself for and his voice matched. 

“I know what I saw, Anthony. You clearly--”

“NO!” This time it was a shout and Tony's whole body seemed to shake with anger. “The answer is fucking hell no, Loki. It is never going to change. He is a child, end of story. You will stay away from him.” With that, Tony turned and stormed away. His hand made an abortive move towards the glowing chamber in his chest as if he wanted to activate his armor and destroy something. 

Loki watched him go, shaking his head softly. “Oh Anthony,” He said to himself. “You should know I always do what I want.” And with that, he went off in search of the Man of Spiders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark Bingo: R3 - Teammates

It didn't take him long to find the lovely young man unpacking his bags in his assigned quarters. Loki knocked lightly on the open door frame. The youth turned to greet him almost before he started the gesture, however. “Hey! Hi Mr. Loki! How’s it going?”

Oh, he was precious, Loki thought. This was going to be delightful, assuming he could figure out what Tony’s problem was. “Hello Man of Spiders. Am I intruding?”

Peter actually giggled at the way Loki called him ‘Man of Spiders.’ “No, it’s fine. And please call me Peter. Are you really a god?”

“Very well Peter. In that case, you must simply call me Loki. ‘God’ is not really accurate the way you Midgardians think of it. I have an extended lifespan compared to you, and knowledge that allows me to tap into the power of Yggdrasil, the World Tree. This gives me access to abilities that previous Midgardian civilizations interpreted as godlike. But even though it’s slow, my brother and I do age, and we can die. And we may be powerful, but it has limits. You’ll understand if I’m not specific as to what those limits are.” Loki said this last with a small smirk which Peter returned, to his delight. 

“Peter, may I ask you a question? Are you an average representative of a Midgardian child?” Loki kept his face expressionless when he asked the question, fairly certain he knew how Peter would respond.

Peter did not disappoint as he sputtered, turned to face Loki and angrily declared, “I am not a child. You’ve been talking to Tony, haven’t you? What did he say?”

Loki snickered as he answered. “I do much more than _talk_ to Anthony, but yes. He asserted that you are in fact a child despite my assumption to contrary, and he declared that I was to stay away from you.”

Peter scowled at Loki. “He has no right! How could he-- Wait. If he told you to stay away from me, then what are you doing here?”

Loki laughed out loud, a full, happy sound. “I am over a thousand years old. If age were all that mattered, you would all be infants to me. The decades that separate you and Anthony are nothing. Anthony is my lover, not my master, and I do what I want. And what I want is something that I think could be very good for all three of us.” Loki stepped close to Peter, crowding into his personal space and ran one finger along his jaw. “Tell me, little spider, how do you feel about the Man of Iron?”

Peter shivered under Loki's touch, and it was hard to focus. The god triggered a feeling of arousal that he has never felt for anyone except— well—except Tony. Peter sighed then, forgetting Loki as his thoughts filled with images of Tony. “I've loved him for half my life. More than that now. But it's useless. He'll never see me as anything other than a child.”

Loki felt a surprising welling of emotion for the young man. He knew all too well how painful unrequited love could be. With a tenderness that surprised himself, Loki cupped Peter's face with one hand and laid a soft kiss against his lips. Peter stiffened at first, but quickly relaxed into Loki's touch and returned the kiss. When they broke apart, Peter's cheeks were flushed, and they were both breathing a little heavier than before. Loki chuckled and said, “Let me help you, little one. Perhaps between the two of us, we can open his eyes.” Peter nodded his agreement then shyly tipped his head up, silently asking for another kiss, which Loki was all too happy to provide.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony spent the afternoon alone, hiding from anyone who might expect him to speak. He was lost in the mire of desire and self-loathing that filled his heart and mind every time he saw Peter. Usually, he was able to push it all aside and behave like any normal human being. But Loki’s questions and cursedly accurate observations had brought it all to the surface. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that Loki was attracted to the boy. They were so similar in every other aspect, why not this as well? Even as he thought it, Tony groaned, knowing just how wrong and depraved these thoughts were. Peter was a child. Maybe not literally, but legally he was. And really, Tony was three times his age. Even if he _was_ legal, Tony had no business looking at him or thinking of him that way. 

But he could hardly think of anything else now. He closed his eyes and pictured soft, wavy curls and warm, chocolate eyes swimming against a sea of creamy, smooth skin. Tony ached to feel that skin under his hands, to leave red trails where his beard scratched him, to kiss and lick and suck, painting that unblemished canvas with his marks until the whole world knew that Peter belonged to him. He felt sick even as his belly flooded with desire. Peter trusted him and relied on him. His thoughts were the worst kind of betrayal, and the look of horror and disgust that he could imagine on Peter’s face if he ever learned of Tony’s desire filled his nightmares. 

He was broken out of his spiral of self-loathing by a group of Asgardian children who tripped over each other as they practically fell into the empty room he was hiding in. When they recognized him, their eyes collectively lit up and they started dancing around him, chanting _"Man of Iron, we found the Man of Iron!”_ over and over again. Their joy and lightheartedness turned out to be contagious, and Tony couldn’t help smiling as he watched. That soon turned to a full out laugh as he tried to stop them long enough to ask why they were there.

“Okay, Okay! You found me. For the love of Tesla, one of you please tell me what you’re doing here?”

The oldest—or at least tallest— of the children came to a stop and turned to shush the rest so she could be heard. She waved a hand towards the window where Tony could see the sun had fallen some time ago.

“Dinner has come and gone. When you did not show up, the Man of Spiders and the Prince were concerned and asked us to find you. The Prince said to tell you that he has taken a plate to your chamber so you can eat when you are ready.” 

Tony’s smile fell at this. _The Man of Spiders and the Prince._ Peter and Loki, together, apparently, had sent the children looking for him. Oh, god, Loki. How was Tony going to face him again after this? The man had seen his deepest shame, and not only did he not recognize it, he seemed to share Tony’s illicit attraction. Tony had no idea how he was going to make Loki understand why this was wrong and could not happen. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, waving his acknowledgement at the girl. 

“Alright, alright, mission accomplished. Go back and let them know I’ll be along soon.” Tony watched the children flow out of the room in a pack and couldn’t help smiling again at their exuberance. After a while, he climbed to his feet and dragged himself back towards the main building, and the room he shared with Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony could hear the low voices coming through the door and he hesitated before pushing in. Obviously Loki wasn’t alone, and chances were good that the other voice was Peter’s. Did he really want to do this? What were they talking about? What were they doing? Had Loki _told_ Peter anything about Tony and the feelings he tried so hard to keep hidden that Loki flushed out in an instant?

Finally, he reminded himself that this was _his_ room, and it was ridiculous to be standing in the hallway like this just because Peter might be in there. With a fortifying breath, he pushed open the door and walked inside. Peter and Loki were sitting on the bed together, cross-legged, with their knees touching and their heads bent, looking at something on Peter’s cell phone. They were laughing softly over whatever it was and didn’t notice him right away.

For the briefest moment, Tony imagined walking over to the bed and sliding a hand up Peter’s back until he could pet the soft curls at the nape of his neck while he leaned over him to kiss Loki before he turned to kiss Peter as well. And then he banished the image as quickly as it had come, his stomach churning with a sickening mix of shame and desire. 

That was the moment Loki looked up, met his gaze across the room, and smirked, like he knew _exactly_ what Tony was thinking. Peter noticed him look and followed Loki’s gaze to see Tony standing in the doorway. The two of them turned back to each other, sharing a look that Tony couldn’t interpret. Then Peter leaned forward and gave Loki a soft kiss on the cheek. Loki’s fingers brushed Peter’s cheek lightly in return and the boy blushed as he stood and headed for the door.

Tony quickly moved out of his way, and Peter smirked lightly, a softer version of the same look Loki had given him a moment ago. He left the room without a word or backward glance, and Tony found himself nervous about being alone with Loki for the first time since Loki tossed him out the Tower window. After an awkward eternity, Loki indicated the table on the other side of the room where there was a covered plate and bottle of _something_. “We brought dinner back for you when you didn’t join us. It’s been a long day. You should eat and then we’ll talk.”

Tony sighed and sat down at the table. He didn’t want to eat, but in the few weeks that he’d been here, Loki had quickly picked up on Tony’s tendencies to ignore his need for trivial things like food and sleep, and had become quite determined to enforce better practices. If he had decided they wouldn’t talk until Tony ate, then he wouldn’t say another word until that happened. 

When he uncovered the plate, he couldn’t help but smile. It was a sandwich, just ham and swiss on the Asgardian bread that Tony loved and could never resist. He was pretty sure they laced it with cocaine. He wasn’t even sure how they were making it on Earth since surely the grains were different, but when he’d asked Loki just wiggled his fingers, shooting green and gold sparks over Tony’s head. “Thank you, Lokes.” He meant it for much more than just bringing him food. But he couldn’t tackle the extent of his feelings for Loki until they had worked out the problem with Peter. He made it through half of his sandwich before Loki spoke up.

“Peter is an interesting young man. I can see why you like him,” Loki said provocatively.

“Damnit, Loki. I don’t- I _can’t_ like him. At least, I can’t act on it. Whether I do or don’t, it’s illegal. Do you understand that? I would go to jail as a child molester, and I would deserve it!” Maybe this was all because Loki was over a thousand years old. Maybe after a few centuries, the age differences of mere mortals just didn’t register anymore. 

Loki considered that for a moment and nodded his acceptance. “I understand your reluctance to pursue a relationship at home. But this is not New York. New Asgard is a sovereign state with its own laws and-”

“That doesn’t matter!” Tony interrupted with a shout. “Just because the law is different here, it doesn’t change how I was raised—what I think is right and wrong.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at Tony’s outburst and sat quietly, just watching him until he looked away, flushing lightly over losing control.

“Sorry,” He said, taking a deep breath to calm himself. When he looked back at Loki, his expression was unreadable. “What’s in this for you? Why do you care so much? Do you think you’re not enough for me? Or am I not enough for you?”

“Anthony,” Loki chided, “that is beneath you. If I were tired of you, you would know. I would not play games about it.” Loki stood and took Tony by the hand, pulling him to his feet. He cradled Tony’s face in his hands and bent to kiss him, a slow, sweet kiss that left Tony breathless when he pulled back. “Perhaps it is our age that gives us a different perspective. Love is not finite. If I say I love you with all my heart, that does not mean I have no love left to give another.”

Tony’s eyes widened slightly and his voice cracked a little when he asked, “You love me?”

Loki chuckled and kissed him again. “I- well, I had not thought it before. But you are unlike anyone else I have known, and I have no desire to leave or lose you. I do not know if it is love, or simply the potential to become so. I would like the chance to find out, but-”

Tony interrupted again, “But, Peter.”

“Indeed. He is enchanting, Anthony, and I would quite enjoy having you both-”

“Loki, stop! I can’t, I just can’t.” There was anguish in Tony’s voice, like his heart was breaking. It was possible that he loved Loki, but he had certainly been suppressing deep feelings for Peter for years, knowing how wrong they were. He had kept their relationship appropriate, acting only as a mentor for the teen, never letting on that just like Loki, he found Peter to be enchanting. And now, here was Loki telling him that here, on this frozen flyspeck of an island north of Norway, he could have everything he’d ever wanted without fear or judgement. 

He stepped back out of Loki’s arms and grabbed his coat. It would be cold at night outside, even during summer months. “I need some time, Lo. I’m sorry, I just need to think.” With that, he turned and left the room again, looking for someplace he could be alone with his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark Bingo: K3 - One Night Stand

Thor sat near the edge of the fjord, a fire burning in the nearby pit. He had a bottle of Asgardian mead and was slowly trying to drown his own sorrow when he heard the crunch of the gravel on the trail leading up. He turned to see who approached, wondering if there were some new crisis that only he could deal with. He had begun to see why his father had always seemed so dour. It was hard to find any of his old joy under the burdens he now bore. At least his father had Frigga to ease his load. Thor would never have that comfort. The one he loved was…unattainable.

Thor was surprised to see the Man of Iron approach his fire and he called out to him. “Greetings, Anthony. What brings you out this far tonight? Has my brother angered you?”

Tony didn’t answer until he entered the ring of the firelight, “Thor. Ah, no, not exactly. We’ve had a, ah, disagreement. It’s nothing.” Tony shrugged away the question. “I didn’t expect anyone to be out here. I’ll leave you alone if you want?”

“No, Anthony. Some company would be welcome actually. I’ve been alone too long.” He held out his cup as Tony walked closer and sat crossed legged on the ground nearby. “Would you like a drink? This is one of the last bottles carried from Asgard. Restarting our breweries was surprisingly low on the list of priorities, so it might be some time before there is more.”

Tony accepted the cup and gave Thor a quizzical look. “Why do I feel like you’re talking about more than sitting up here all by your lonesome? No one special to keep you warm at night?”

Thor schooled his face to stillness at Tony’s question. How could he admit that Tony was the one sharing warmth at night with the one Thor desired. Whatever respect the man had for him would vanish. It just wasn’t right to feel such things for one’s brother, especially among the Midgardians.

“Not for some time, I’m afraid. My responsibilities here leave little time for such pursuits.”

Tony frowned at him, but didn’t say anything further on the subject. They sat together watching the fire for some time, passing the cup of the strong liquor back and forth between them. Eventually, their conversation shifted to lighter subjects and they discussed the construction work and some of the political wrangling still going on with the Norwegian government. 

Eventually, they fell quiet, and sat drinking and watching the fire burn down. At one point, Tony’s head tipped to rest against his shoulder, and Thor looked down sharply to see if the man had passed out. But no, he could just see that his large eyes were wide open and staring into the fire, catching the warm light that danced in front of them. Thor shifted to wrap his arm around Tony’s shoulders so the smaller man could rest more comfortably against his side. 

“Anthony, may I ask-” Thor’s voice was a soft rumble in the darkness, “You seem unhappy. Has my brother done something to upset you?”

Tony seemed to have been lost in his thoughts and it took him a moment before he answered. “No. Yes. I don’t know. It’s Peter. Loki just doesn’t understand. I just need to make him understand.”

Thor laughed softly, and ran his fingers lightly through Tony’s hair. He had observed in the past that Tony was often soothed and comforted by physical contact by his friends, and Thor was happy to offer him that. “I think you will find that Loki understands everything. He simply does as he chooses regardless. But what is it you think he does not understand? Perhaps I can help you. Peter is the young warrior who arrived today, yes? Man of Spiders, the children are calling him. I saw him arrive, but we have not yet met. I am looking forward to it, though.”

Tony couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped over _Man of Spiders._ “Yeah, that’s him. Loki- he, well, Loki asked if I- he _likes_ Peter, and he asked if I did too.”

“Oh, I think I see. You were jealous? I am certain Loki did not intend to hurt you. Among our people, even between married couples, exclusive monogamy is rare. You should tell Loki how you feel. I am sure he will-” Thor didn’t get a chance to say what Loki would or wouldn’t do as Tony cut him off.

“What?! No! I’m not jealous.” He was though, just a little jealous. But that was not something he was anywhere close to ready to address. “Thor, Peter is just a kid! I can’t- Loki can’t- It’s wrong, not to mention illegal. We can’t have sex with a child, no matter how pretty he is!” Tony snapped his mouth shut, appalled at the admission that he thought Peter was pretty. He did, but he couldn’t, shouldn’t feel that way about the boy.

It was Thor’s turn to laugh softly and he looked down at Tony with a somewhat quizzical expression. “I think we have very different definitions of what a child is. From what I’ve heard, young Peter most definitely is not one. On Asgard, you become an adult on the day of your first battle. I was twelve. Loki was thirteen for his. He shouldn’t have been there, but he followed me everywhere in those years.” Thor trailed off looking out into the night. It was hard to make out his expression in the firelight, but it seemed almost, wistful. 

His face was neutral again when he looked back at Tony however. “It’s been what, a year and a half, two years since you yourself led the young Spider into battle against the rebel Avengers, correct? On that day, he became an adult by our custom and law, with all the rights and responsibilities that come with adulthood.” Thor set down the bottle he held and gently tipped Tony’s face up to look in his eyes. He could see the turmoil there and wished he could wipe it away. “You must understand, none here will see Peter as a child, and some will think less of you if you treat him as such. Would it truly be so bad to simply accept him as your equal and let yourself enjoy his beauty? It nearly equals your own.” 

Tony stared at Thor wide-eyed as he called him beautiful. It’s not like he’d never heard it before, just that he never thought _Thor_ would think it. “I- you think I’m beautiful?” Tony immediately felt the blush creep across his face; that wasn’t what he intended to say and he wondered just how strong the Asgardian mead was. He tried to look down, but Thor’s gentle grip was firm and wouldn’t let him turn away.

Thor moved with deliberate slowness, relaxing the grip on his jaw to give Tony the chance to protest or pull away as leaned in to cover Tony’s mouth with his own. The brief, almost chaste touch left Tony feeling like he was on fire, though he couldn’t really tell if it was from embarrassment, desire, or simply the effect of the mead. Then something snapped inside Tony and he gasped, the stress and pain he’d felt building all day long finally overwhelmed him and he wanted- he needed- to feel anything other than that pain. 

He still had the cup in one hand, but he used the other to grab the front of Thor’s tunic and pulled him back in for deeper, searing kiss. Thor took the cup from him and set it aside, then cradled Tony’s face between his large hands and deepened the kiss further, licking into Tony’s mouth to taste and explore. Tony opened for him with a moan and leaned in close, his other hand now reached up to run his fingers through Thor’s short cut hair. 

Thor broke the kiss, pulling back only slightly to look into Tony’s eyes once again. One hand hovered just over the skin of Tony’s throat as he spoke. “Anthony, please may I- let me show you how beautiful you are tonight?”

Tony’s breath caught at the desire he could hear in Thor’s voice. “I- Loki-” His brain felt short circuited by alcohol and the warmth of Thor’s hand against his skin and he couldn’t make any more articulate protest than that.

Thor smiled and leaned in for another light kiss before he replied, “I also...care for my brother, Anthony. I would not do this if I thought it would hurt him.” Any reluctance Tony felt dissolved away at that and he sank into Thor’s embrace. 

The day had been hard and stressful. He longed for something to block it all out and Thor’s mead hadn’t been quite enough to do the trick. His hands and mouth were hot on Tony’s skin, however, and as they moved together under the starry sky, Thor used them with great skill to make Tony forget all the hurt of the day and together, they found comfort and solace in each other. In the end, all either of them knew was blinding pleasure in the firelight and they eventually drifted to sleep with Tony cradled warm and safe in Thor’s arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony woke slowly, his sleep troubled by unfamiliar circumstances. His bed seemed too hard, and the form next to him, holding and warming him, was larger than it should be. He finally forced his eyes open, only to immediately squeeze them shut against the morning sun. “Lokiiii,” he whined, “it’s bright, close the curtains.”

The deep laugh that sounded softly in his ear was not Loki’s and Tony shot upright, suddenly very much awake. “Settle, Anthony, you are alright. I am sorry, I cannot blanket the sun for you. Or I will not. Our crops are not well enough established to drown them with an unseasonal storm.”

Tony quickly scooted back, and found a rock to lean against. “Thor! Shit, I- well, this is awkward. I- did we- I think I drank too much last night. What was that, anyway?” As his memories began to filter back through the mead-induced haze - surprisingly, he didn’t feel hungover, just fuzzy - he remembered that he and Thor most definitely _had_ , and he pulled his knees up and hid his face in his folded arms with a groan.

“Perhaps this will help?” Another, familiar laugh came from nearby and suddenly, he could smell the delicious, life-affirming aroma of fresh coffee. He grabbed for it blindly and found a warm mug placed in his hand. Despite Thor’s half-remembered assurance from the night before, he was afraid to lift his head and face Loki, but he really _wanted_ that coffee and would have to look up to drink it. 

He lifted his head and looked cautiously at Loki who looked back at him evenly from the spot where he sat nearby. He looked like he must have been there for a while, certainly long enough to see Tony fast asleep in his brother’s arms. Tony flushed as he met his gaze and his heart felt like lead. Was this how this thing ended then? He couldn’t keep it in his pants and slept with Loki’s brother after one fight; just another thing fucked up by Tony Stark.

Loki had been looking back and forth between Tony and Thor, who looked like he was content to stay silent while the two of them worked this out, or didn’t, and there was something brittle in his expression that Tony couldn’t quite identify. He finally seemed to see something in Tony’s expression that made his eyes widen. He set down the thermos he’d used to bring the coffee and scooted closer to Tony, brushing the back of his hand across his cheek. “Another time, I might enjoy teasing you for a bit, but yesterday was difficult for you, and I do not wish to make it worse.”

Tony tensed under the gentle touch as if he expected a blow instead. He was certain that Loki was about to tell him they were finished, and he had to try and do something- “Lo- Loki, I’m sorry. Please-”

Slender fingers pressed against his lips, stopping his words and Loki leaned in to press a kiss against his forehead. “Shhh. Anthony, there is nothing to apologize for. I believe we established yesterday that we have rather different cultural values on certain things. You needed someone to comfort and ease your hurt yesterday. If Thor was able to do that, I am glad.” Loki looked at Thor as he spoke, and Tony felt like there was something more that he wasn’t saying, but he couldn’t figure out what.

Lifting the mug in front of his face, Tony inhaled the aroma once more before drinking. Everything seemed to snap into focus as the coffee hit his empty stomach and he moaned at the taste, strong and sweet, exactly the way he liked it. He looked at Loki, a look of wonder touched with disbelief on his face. “Lo- I don’t understand. This is perfect. You’re perfect, and I don’t know why you put up with me. How did you even know I was here?”

Loki smirked softly, and Tony could swear the man was preening at his words. “Thor sent word this morning when he woke, so I would not worry. And I would not claim that _you_ are perfect, my heart, but you are exactly as I wish you to be.” Loki hesitated for a moment, then got to his feet. “I am heading back to our room. I simply wished to see that you were alright. We still need to talk, I think, but it can wait until you are ready.” He leaned down to kiss the top of Tony’s head, and threw another strange look at Thor, then headed down the path that led to New Asgard without another word. 

As Loki walked away, Tony’s mind was lost in a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings that he just couldn’t sort out right that moment. He glanced over at Thor, and was surprised to see a look of naked pain and longing on his face as he watched his brother walk away. Tony suddenly had a flash of memory from the night before; small gestures and certain things Thor had said suddenly seemed to fall into place, and Tony realized that Thor’s feelings towards his brother may not be entirely brotherly. He quickly looked down at his coffee, not wanted to be caught seeing Thor in such a vulnerable moment. 

He took another long drink and considered what he now suspected. He thought he should be appalled or disgusted. They were brothers, and it was surely wrong for Thor to harbor such desires, wasn’t it? Except Tony wasn’t exactly innocent, was he? He was secretly half in love with his underage intern, if he was being honest with himself. And he’d just slept with his lover’s brother. Really, who was he to judge? Tony finished his coffee and set the mug down. He stretched with a loud sigh, reminding Thor that he was there before looking over at the other man. 

“Thor, I- I don’t know what this means between us, but I- You should know, I think I’m at least half way in love with Loki. Hmm, maybe more like 80%. I know he seems okay, but I can’t help thinking that I-” He broke off as Thor held up a hand to stop him. He suddenly had a look of great sadness in his eyes, and Tony felt a rush of sympathy for him.

“Please Anthony, do not say that you are sorry, or regret what happened between us. It was something we both needed, and I have no regrets nor expectations. This does not have to be anything other than comfort exchanged between friends.” 

Tony was about to say exactly that, but he held his tongue. He sat quiet for a few minutes, lost in thought. As he examined what was in his own heart and mind, he discovered however, that he didn’t truly regret it. He simply felt like he should. He finally spoke quietly, “I don’t regret anything. I- I might not have let it happen if not for your mead, but I’m not sorry that it did.” 

Thor only nodded, but quiet gratitude was clear on his face. They sat together a little while longer, but Tony soon became restless. There were things he and Loki- and Peter- needed to talk about and work out between them. He finally stood and Thor followed him up. “Thor, I don’t know if this can happen again, but- well, you’re not alone.” He didn’t say anything further, but he did lean up quickly to lay a brief kiss on Thor’s cheek. “I’ll see you this afternoon, yeah? The materials committee meeting?” Thor laughed and nodded at Tony left him by the fireside as he followed Loki’s path back down to the town.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony found Loki in their room as he’d said he would be. He stood hesitantly in the doorway, unsure about his welcome, even after the earlier reassurance. He gasped in surprise as Loki moved like lightning, pulling Tony in, shutting the door, then pushing him back against it. He pressed his knee between Tony’s thighs, and claimed his mouth in a deep, almost bruising kiss. Tony’s hands came up to fist in the fabric of Loki’s tunic, and his mind went blank with his sudden desire and arousal. Loki finally broke the kiss, but he did not step away or give Tony any space to catch his breath. 

He nuzzled against Tony’s ear, breath hot on his skin as he spoke, “I would not want you to forget, Anthony, even if I am willing to share, you are still mine.” Then he bit Tony over the sensitive spot just below his ear, and sucked hard, marking Tony with a bruise that would be visible high above his collars for days. 

Tony’s knees nearly buckled at the sharp mix of pleasure and pain and he tipped his head to the side, baring his throat to Loki. “ _God_ , Lo-” Tony gasped as the taller man held him firm against the door and continued to kiss along the length of his throat. He could feel the smirk against his skin when he spoke.

“Yes? It’s alright, you can call me God if you wish, dear.” Loki pulled back to grin at Tony, kissed him lightly on the mouth, then abruptly let him go. Then he was across the room, seated coolly at the table as if nothing had happened. Tony cursed softly, and stayed where he was, leaning against the door, not sure he could walk unaided for a few minutes. Loki sipped a drink, smirking while Tony collected himself.

“I’m not certain I _want_ to talk to you anymore,” Tony glowered at him as he finally crossed the room to fall onto the bed, though his tone suggested he didn’t really mean it. After a moment, he sat up and leaned against the wall, hugging a pillow in his lap. “Loki- are we- are we alright? I- when this started, I didn’t expect- I thought it would just be bit of fun, you know? And I heard you this morning, but I still feel like I owe you an apology. I know you said it was alright, and Thor said the same last night, but, I still thought it was wrong and I did it anyway and it doesn’t matter how drunk I was, I shouldn’t have-”

“You were drunk? You haven’t been drunk since you arrived here.” Loki’s tone was sharp, not quite angry, but almost more concerned.

“Well, yeah, I guess. I certainly wasn’t thinking clearly. That mead Thor had didn’t seem that strong, but-” Loki’s expression hardened for a moment and Tony hesitated. “Lo? What is it? Are you actually mad that I had a drink with Thor?”

“What?” Loki’s voice was confused and his expression softened again. “No, of course not. Thor should not have given you that, it is too strong for your system to process. How do you feel now?”

“Um, alright? A little fuzzy still, but I’m not hungover or anything.”

Loki sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment and then sighed again. “That is because you are still drunk. You will feel terrible in a day or three. But Peter leaves tomorrow, and we do not have time for you to sober up. Anthony, this is a terrible question to ask you in this state, but-” Loki took a deep breath before he continued. He almost looked like he was bracing for rejection. “Do you trust me?”

Tony answered without hesitation, “Always, Lo.”

Loki looked at him uncertainly. “That was an awfully quick answer, Anthony. You are not in the right state-”

“Loki. I trust you. Always.” Tony felt a moment of clarity pierce the haze over his brain as he spoke. He wasn’t sure where the certainty came from, he was never certain about feelings and people. But he was certain about this. No matter what happened with Peter or Thor, he trusted Loki, god of lies, chaos, and mischief. That might be the death of him one day, but for today, he knew it was nothing but truth.

Loki smiled, a surprised and almost shy expression. He moved over to sit face to face with Tony on the bed, much the way he had with Peter the day before. He leaned in and kissed Tony softly and sweetly. “This will not be pleasant, I’m afraid. I can clear your mind, but you will feel all the effects of the drunkenness and hangover in a concentrated moment. I will be able to ease the pain quickly, but you will still feel it. May I continue?”

Tony did not want to agree, not because he didn’t trust Loki, but because he didn’t trust himself, and he was afraid of facing Peter. They hadn’t spoken about it yet, but he was a genius; he knew where this was going. Still, he leaned in and returned the kiss, murmuring with his lips still brushing against Loki’s, “Do it. I trust you, Lo.”

Loki placed one hand around the nape of Tony’s neck, holding him close with their foreheads pressed together. He laced his other hand together with Tony’s, and after a moment, both hands began to glow with the signature green light of Loki’s power. All of a sudden, Tony couldn’t think. His mind went blank, covered in a layer of thick cottony fuzz. Pain hit him next, blinding and sharp, razors scraping along the inside of his skull, trying to carve the way out through his eyeballs. Everything went white and he screamed. Then everything went black and he collapsed against Loki, the sound of his own scream still echoing in his ears.

He slowly came back to himself with the feeling of something cold pressed against his forehead. The pain was gone, and it’s absence was almost euphoric. He struggle to focus his eyes, and found Loki’s face hovering over his, concern etched into it. After another moment, he found he could focus just fine, his eyes and mind were clear, and he felt amazingly _good._ “Loki? What was that? Are you alright?”

“Am I- Anthony, you passed out. Are _you_ alright? I am sorry, love, I did not think it would hit you so strongly or I would not-” As he spoke, Loki lightly stroked Tony's cheek with one cool hand, and Tony figured he must still be slightly affect by the drink or the spell to see Loki’s finger as blue chased with fine silvery lines. Tony shook his head to clear it, and placed a hand over Loki’s mouth, smiling as he did.

“Babe, it’s alright, I’m fine. Yeah, it hurt, but it’s over, and it was necessary. We need- I need to talk to Peter before he goes home. That’s what you wanted to talk about it, isn’t it? Well, this was necessary then.” Tony pushed himself back up into a sitting position, and looked closely at Loki’s hands, but everything was the color it should be. No blue to be seen. “Look, let me change my clothes, then send someone for Peter? I’d rather talk in private, even if things are...different here.”

Loki flushed slightly, “Change quickly then. Peter will be here momentarily. I may have acted prematurely.” But the corner of his lip twisted up into a helpless smirk and Tony knew he wasn’t beating himself up too much, if at all. “Peter and I said what we needed to say yesterday. I will leave you two alone while I go have words with my brother.”

Tony swallowed hard, mouth suddenly dry at the thought of being along with Peter right in his own bedroom. But he smiled at Loki; he was going to have to do it eventually. “Alright, but go easy on him. He was trying to help, and he didn’t do any real harm.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t argue. He just kissed Tony one more time, then bent to nibble at the bruise he had raised earlier. “I will return when you are ready for me.” 

Tony shivered at the nip and nodded silently. “See you later, then.” Loki left, probably heading for the library New Asgard had accumulated. Tony got up and quickly changed his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to look halfway presentable before Peter arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

It seemed like no time at all before there was a small knock at the door. Tony opened it, heart pounding as he did. Peter stood there, shuffling nervously from foot to foot, but he smiled brightly when he saw Tony. “Hi, T-tony.” He stumbled over the name, and in fact, Tony thought it might be the first time Peter had called him by his first name instead of Mr. Stark, no matter how many times he’d asked him to do so. 

“Hey Pete, c’mon in, kid.” Tony stepped back to let him into the room and then stood feeling just as nervous as the kid looked. He knew they had to talk, but he hadn’t figured out exactly what his goal was yet. Was he supposed to let the kid down gently, remind him all the reasons they couldn’t be together, and make him believe that Tony had no interest? Or was he supposed to be feeling him out for a three-way relationship with Tony and Loki, operating under the laws and customs of Asgard to sanction behavior that went against everything he previously believed was right? He just didn’t know.

But the question almost seemed to answer itself as he and Peter just gazed at each other for a moment. Tony had expected to look at Peter and see a little kid with a crush, a fleeting feeling of infatuation that would pass when the next big celebrity craze came along and the Avengers, and Iron Man, became old news. But that wasn’t what he saw at all. The longer they stood there, the more confident Peter seemed to become. His face showed determination, and his eyes - Well, his eyes were full of things Tony almost couldn’t recognize when turned towards him. Admiration, respect, desire, love; they all swirled together into a look that was only ever intended for Tony. And Tony realized that Peter had been looking at him that way from the beginning and he had been too blind to see. Tony opened his mouth, intending to break the silence and be the first to speak, to be as gentle as he could when he broke Peter’s heart, but the boy beat him to it.

“Don’t Tony, don’t say what I know you’re about to say. And don’t ask how I know; you aren’t the only genius in this room. Believe it or not, I know a surprising lot about how your mind works.” The boy actually smirked at him and took a step closer. They were close enough to touch fingertips if they both reach out. “Just hear me out, okay?”

Tony nodded, and crossed his arms. He would have rather gotten this over with and been done with it quicker rather the slower, but then, he seldom got what he wanted these days. “Alright. Let me hear it.”

Peter took a deep, steadying breath, and Tony wanted to say something, some joke to deflect and delay the inevitable, but he stayed quiet. “Tony, all I’m asking for right now is a chance. I know- I understand why nothing could happen in New York, I would never put you at risk like that. But I do know who I am and what I want; probably more thoroughly that you know about yourself.” Peter took another step towards Tony and it was all Tony could do not to back up away from him. 

“Peter, it’s not that easy. Coming here doesn’t change who I am, what I believe. You're a kid, Pete. You can’t-”

“Don’t you dare say that I can’t consent! That’s bullshit, and if you were using any logic at all, you would know it.” Peter took another step and this time Tony couldn’t stop himself from stepping back. Peter noticed, smirked, and deliberately stepped into Tony’s personal space. This time, a half step had him back up to the foot of the bed, and there was no more room for him to retreat. He swallowed hard before he responded. “If I can consent to fuck MJ or Ned, then I can consent to fuck anyone I damn well please.”

“Jesus Christ, kid, what do you think is gonna happen here? I say yes, and we go at it like rabbits? Cause that’s not happening. Besides, kid, even without the legality, I’m still three times your age-”

Peter just laughed at that and took the last half step to put himself directly in Tony’s space once again. He couldn’t go anywhere unless he was willing to climb onto the bed and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. “Tony, I want you to really think about that and let me know when you figure out why that’s a ridiculous argument.”

Tony just scowled at him. Yeah, he got it, Loki was like 20 times Tony’s age, so that wasn’t really a solid argument he could use. “You know, I think I liked you better when all you did was stutter and blush and say ‘yes, Mr. Stark.’” They were standing close enough that Tony could easily see Peter’s pupils dilate as his tongue peeked out to wet parted lips. 

“If you mean that, _Mr. Stark_ , we can discuss it later.” Tony blanched as he realized how incredibly inappropriate that remark had been, but Peter continued before he had a chance to protest that he hadn’t meant it like that. “But I don’t think you do, not _really_. You don’t really want a little kid following you around with hero worship in his eyes, accepting every word you say like you’re the second coming of Tesla. Wouldn’t you rather have a- a match, a partner, someone smart enough to keep up with you, to understand and care about the same things you care about? Someone strong enough to know what he wants, to be willing to argue and disagree with you, and who you can’t push around? Someone who sees the value and worth you refuse to see in yourself? And who maybe sometimes needs someone to do the same for him?”

Tony knew his resistance was crumbling with every word Peter spoke. He wanted all of those things, wanted them so much it hurt, and he wanted them from Peter. What was worse, was he couldn’t come up with a single articulate word that would let him protest anything the kid had said. Tony ran his hand over his face and then looked at Peter, trying to see him objectively, the way he would if he were just a stranger on the street. His scattered curls framed his face which was clear and beautiful; Tony didn’t know how anyone’s eyes could look so big, but Peter’s were, large and warm and full of mirth and light. He was a little shorter than Tony, but not by more than an inch or two, and slender, but nothing about his toned physique read as a child. He was young, strong, beautiful, and far too good for Tony.

The silence stretched out with Tony unsure of what to say, and eventually, Peter spoke up again, a note of certainty in his voice for the first time. “Tony? Did I get this wrong? Are you really just not interested? Cause that’s- ah!” Peter broke with a gasp as Tony gave in, unable to stand the sight of Peter doubting himself because Tony was an idiot, and grabbed the boy’s face with both hands and tilted his head up to kiss him. He was gentle, careful, lightly licking along Peter’s lower lip until the boy gasped and then Tony’s tongue pushed into Peter’s mouth, tasting and exploring the sweet, wet heat of him. 

Peter stood frozen for just a second, then melted into Tony. He wrapped his arms around him and returned the kiss, messily, clumsily, but with enough enthusiasm to more than make up for his lack of skill. With the force of Peter’s eagerness, it wasn’t long before the kiss morphed into something frantic and passionate, and Tony had one hand in Peter’s hair, and lightly fisted in his curls while the other hand moved up and down Peters back and side. Tony caressed his neck, moaning at the feeling of the soft, delicate skin under his calloused fingers, then ran his hand down his spine, tracing each vertebra until it rested just above the swell of his ass. He pulled Peter in close, pressing the entire length of their bodies together. But he suddenly realized that they were seconds away from falling onto the bed and doing exactly what he had denied would happen earlier. So he broke the kiss, gasping, and laughed softly at Peter’s protest.

“Calm down kid, it’s alright. You won. I don’t know what’s gonna happen or how it’s gonna work, but you won. You were right, I do- I do see you as more than just a kid. And we can try. But. I meant it when I said we’re not falling into bed right here and now. I’m not that kind of girl anymore. Let’s just take things slow and see where it leads us alright?”

Peter smiled and nodded and leaned forward for another kiss, softer and less frantic, but no less sweet. “I think _we_ won, Tony.”

\---//---

Loki had not in fact gone to find Thor. He was far too curious about the pending conversation to not watch it unfold. So he made his way down the hall and sat cross-legged on Peter’s bed, a mirror balanced across his lap. He smiled with satisfaction as he watch Tony give in to what he knew he wanted and finally take Peter in his arms and his fingers twitched with his excitement to get his hands on both of his beautiful boys. 

\---//---

In another building, Thor sat alone in his chamber, a bottle of Earth’s finest whiskey in his hand. It wasn’t nearly enough to get him drunk or to drown out the longing he felt for the one person he knew he could not have. Nor could he make himself forget how beautifully Anthony had come apart in his hands the night before. Knowing that everywhere he touched had also known the touch of Loki’s clever fingers had only added to the thrill. He did not know what was happening between Anthony, Peter, and Loki, but his lonely soul longed to make a place for himself among them, and so he set the bottle aside and began making plans.


End file.
